


Dressing, Undressing

by icandrawamoth



Series: Falling Slowly [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine tries to surprise Combeferre in his dressing room before the show and leaves him with something to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing, Undressing

**Author's Note:**

> A little little thing, because I was in the mood for writing. For [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121995232200/imagine-person-a-getting-dressed-in-a-dressing).

Combeferre is just finishing getting into costume for the top of act one, buttoning up his Fiyero vest, when there’s a knock on the door. “Come in,” he calls, flipping the lock and turning to the mirror to get a better view of the last button. It slides into place as the door opens, and Éponine enters, quickly slipping inside and locking it again behind her.

Combeferre turns with a raised eyebrow, unable to keep a laugh from bubbling up at the comically perturbed look on his wife’s face. “Something the matter?”

“You’re dressed. I was hoping to catch you half-naked.”

Combeferre laughs again. “You’ll have to come a bit earlier for that. And you’re kind of already dressed yourself.” He takes in her costume for her first scene, already in place. All she needs is her wig.

She scoffs. “Not like I can’t put it back on by myself.” She eyes him in a way that makes his stomach flutter and stalks forward, running her hands down his hips before cupping his ass and tugging him closer. “I do love you in these pants though.”

“Well, I’m glad they make someone happy,” he answers with a grin, threading a hand into her hair and leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. After a long moment, he pulls away and steps back, taking a steadying breath. “You’re going to make me embarrass myself on stage,” he admonishes lightly.

Éponine smirks. “If you have a problem, I’m sure we can take care of it at intermission,” she says sweetly.

“Naughty,” he teases with a wink. “Don’t give me ideas like that.”

“You think I wasn’t serious?” Her eyes do a slow sweep across him, undressing him with her mind if not her hands, as she backs toward the door. “See you in a bit, darling.”

And she’s gone. Combeferre looks at himself in the mirror, not surprised by the flush on his face.

“This is your five minute call, ladies and gentlemen,” the stage manager announces over the intercom. “Five minutes.”

He has six scenes to get himself together and think of a way to keep his mind _off_ of intermission.


End file.
